Implantable medical devices are used to treat many conditions. Implantable medical devices can include pulse generators, such as pacemakers and defibrillators, which include electronics mounted within a housing. The housing includes a header which is typically connected to a lead, which is implanted on or in the heart.
An electrical feedthrough on the housing connects internal electronics to the lead via the header connection. The feedthrough is usually mounted to the housing and a connector is attached to a contact of the internal electronics and then routed to and attached to the feedthrough. There is a need for less complex manufacturing and more mechanically and electrically robust connections between the internal electronics of the housing and the feedthrough.